strip poker catfight
by the-end-shall-come
Summary: The Akatsuki play a little game. lets see what happens


"I'm bored un." Deidara said loudly. The Akatsuki were sitting in their living room all of them bored to tears. "Were all fucking bored! Stop complaining about it you son of a bitch!" Hidan yelled from his seat on the floor in between Kakuzu's legs. "We can play a game!" Tobi yelled out happily from his seat on the window ledge. "Not that I'd want to agree with Tobi un but, that is a good idea un." Deidara said looking up from the rather failed looking new clay design he was working on. "What would we play?" Kisame said from the couch. He had stopped flipping through the T.V channels to move Itachi slightly. "Poker…..strip poker." Kakuzu said not even looking up from his book. The sound of eight necks cracking to look at him were herd loudly though the base. "No fucking way man." Hidan said glaring at the spine of Kakuzu's book. "What? Afraid you'll lose?" Kakuzu said mockingly at Hidan finally putting his book down. "FUCK NO! I just don't whana' fucking play." Hidan said yelling at Kakuzu. "….Let's play" Itachi said sitting up from Kisame's side. Once again eight necks all cracked to look at the Wesel man. "Itachi-kun, are you sure you want to play?" Kisame asked. "….It's better than just sitting here…." Itachi said calmly even though inside he was overly exited. "YAY! Tobi will go get the cards!" and just like that, Tobi was off and running. It was only a few seconds later that Tobi came back with a deck of cards. "Ok, guys well, you have fun with that. I have things to do." Konan said standing up. "What kind of things un?" Deidara asked "Girl things." She said before making her way out of the room. "I shall play, A god must hold fast with the common people." Pein said sliding down on to the floor and over to the coffee table with the rest of them. Every one grumbled but said nothing in fear of pissing off their leader. "This was your idea Kakuzu un, you shuffle the deck un." Deidara said pulling the cards out of Tobi's hands. Tobi pouted a bit before smiling happily and sitting as close as he could to Zetsu with out it looking like he was going to look at his cards. Kakuzu dealt out the cards like a pro, only hitting Hidan in the face with one card for the fun of it. Hidan grumbled and looked at his cards. He smiled happily. A royal flush! Maybe this was a good idea after all he thought to him self "I fold." Sasori said " Same un," Deidara said copying his danna. "Tobi doesn't want to play his cards either." Tobi said. "I'll play." Kakuzu said Hidan mentally danced. Kisame, Zetsu, and Pein stayed in. They set their cards down Kisame's hand beating Peins wile Zetsu's and Kakuzu's tied. "Ha, suckers! Fear my fucking hand!" Hidan yelled triumphantly showing his flush. Every one sighed and took off their jackets. "Pfffft! Deidara you ware a fucking thong?" Hidan said falling on his ass laughing madly. "S-shut up un!" Deidara said his face turning red. The game persevered like that un till….. "FUCK NO AM I TAKEING THOSE OFF!" Hidan yelled throwing his cards on to the table. "You have no choice in the matter Hidan." Kakuzu said scratching his now bare chest. Kakuzu was only missing his shirt, Kisame was down to his pants and socks, Itachi still had on his jacket wile, Zetsu and Tobi still had on their shirts. Sasori and Pein had pants and sadly Hidan and Deidara were down to their underwear. Hidan glared hatefully at Kakuzu as he ripped off his boxers. "There are you fucking happy?" Hidan said sitting down on the couch. "I'd be even happier if you closed your legs un." Deidara said his face turning a light shade of green. Hidan flipped him the bird before laying down and rolling over. "Next hand," Sasori said comply ignoring Hidan's fit. "looks like you lost this hand Deidei." Sasori said a small smirk on his lips. Deidara's face turned bright red as he stood, and slowly slid out of his thong. Hidan whistled causing Deidara's face to turn even redder. "SH-shut up un!" Deidara said turning angrily to face Hidan. "No, you shut up, you blond bimbo!" Hidan said jumping up and sticking his pointer finger in Deidara's face. Deidara slapped Hidan's hand out of his face. "Don't stick your fingers in my face UN!" Dei said "oh, hell na, you did not just fucking do that!" Hidan said his voice razing. "What if I fucking did un?" Deidara said a smug look over his face. Hidan roared and jumped on Deidara shoving him to the floor. Deidara screeched and slapped Hidan in the face. "….." Sasori and Kakuzu watched slightly, not sure what to do. "Um, should we stop them?" Kisame said pulling Itachi out of the way. "Tobi doesn't like this!" Tobi yelled as he curled up in Zetsu's arms. "**I got five bucks on that Hidan wins." dark Zetsu said placing a five on the coffee table. " I'm putting ten on Deidara." Itachi said setting his money on the table. "I say they keep going until they get tiered." Kakuzu said placing another ten on the table. "Ew! You Fucker! You just fucking licked me!" Hidan yelled as he bent Deidara's arm in a painful way. Deidara managed to bite Hidan's wrist making him let go. Deidara managed to sucker punch Hidan in the stomach. Soon though, they both were laying down panting heavily, bite marks and scratches covering their body. "F-fucker." Hidan panted out slapping Deidara's chest. "Unnnnnn," was Deidara's only response as he shoved Hidan's hand off his chest. Kakuzu smiled and chuckled as he pocketed his winnings. He then stood, picked up Hidan and took him back to their room.**


End file.
